Baby Girl
by MilitaryBrat10
Summary: a one shot...its about tony and his baby girl...its sort of about my story Agent Lane but is if Jenna was actually his daughter


**I dedicate this to my dad because I love him very much and he always says im his baby girl and I will always be…I may be one of the guys out of 15 who live in my house but I will always be his baby girl!**

He didn't have to wake up  
He'd been up all night  
Layin' there in bed listenin'  
To his new born baby cry  
He makes a pot of coffee  
He splashes water on his face  
His wife gives him a kiss and says  
It gonna be OK

It won't be like this for long  
One day we'll look back laughin'  
At the week we brought her home  
This phase is gonna fly by  
So baby just hold on  
'Cause it won't be like this for long

Four years later 'bout 4:30  
She's crawling in their bed  
And when he drops her off at preschool  
She's clinging to his leg  
The teacher peels her off of him  
He says what can I do  
She says now don't you worry  
This'll only last a week or two

It won't be like this for long  
One day soon you'll drop her off  
And she won't even know you're gone  
This phase is gonna fly by  
If you can just hold on  
It won't be like this for long

Some day soon she'll be a teenager  
And at times he'll think she hates him  
Then he'll walk her down the aisle  
And he'll raise her veil  
But right now she's up and cryin'  
And the truth is that he don't mind  
As he kisses her good night  
And she says her prayers

He lays down there beside her  
'Til her eyes are finally closed  
And just watchin' her it breaks his heart  
Cause he already knows

It won't be like this for long  
One day soon that little girl is gonna be  
All grown up and gone  
Yeah, this phase is gonna fly by  
So, he's tryin' to hold on

'Cause it won't be like this for long

It won't be like this for long

It won't be like this for long

As he laid in bed and listened to Jenna scream threw out the apartment. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. As the smell of coffee filled the kitchen you could see Tony splash water on his face and wipe it off with a towel. Ziva walked into the kitchen with a now calm Jenna.

"It wont be like this forever. We will look back on this week and laugh."

**4 years later….**

"Daddy?" Jenna asked shaking the edge of the comfortable.

"Whats wrong baby girl." Tony said pulling the crying 4 year old into the bed.

"Gampa dibbs tant day night night andie mores." Tony's heart broke. Gibbs was in Mexico no after he retired and Jenna didn't take It very well.

"Baby girl we will see him in a little while…How about we call him after school tomorrow?" Jenna let out a soft cry and buried her head in his chest.

**That morning…**

"I don't want to do to dool. No body wikes me." Jenna said clutching Tony's leg. After an hour of trying to get her to get dress Tony was now trying to drop her off at preschool.

"Come on baby its not that bad." Tony said allowing the teacher to pry Jenna of his leg.

"pretty soon she wont even know your gone and with that she slowly shut the down and left Tony listen to his daughter cry on the other side.

11 years later…

"JENNA YOU CANT JUST GET BAD GRADES AND THINK yOU WONT GET SOMETHING TAKEN AWAY." Tony yelled at his 15 year old daughter standing in front of him with tears in her eyes.

"YOU CANT TAKE AWAY MMA DAD ITS NOT FAIR! THAT IS MY LIFE DAD!" Jenna screamed.

"I CAN AND I WILL NOW GET YOUR ASS TO YOUR ROOM!" Tony yelled pointing to her room down the hall.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled before slamming here door.

**8 years later…**

Tony looked over at Jenna as he walked her down the aisle and smiled. Today at 23 years old his daughter was getting married. As they reached the end and he lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. He then faces her soon to be husband Xavier and smiled.

"you remember what I told you?" he asked him in a low whisper.

"Yes sir." Xavier said straightening his sword on his left hip. He was a marine and loved Jenna very much.

23 years ago….

As tony laid next to jenna in Ziva and his bed he smile. She may grow out of this phase but he will forever be his **Baby Girl.**

**This is to my daddy because I love him very much and even though we lost my mother to cancer. I have done some things that aren't worth mentioning but to my dad I will always be his baby girl. I have always been one of the guys at school and even at home but with my dad im the little baby girl he had to get up for every three hours 15 solid years ago. I love you daddy..**

**Sincerely,**

**You Baby Girl**

**Jenna Lane 1996-Present**


End file.
